


You’re My Soulmate

by DopamineX



Series: You & Me, We’re Soulmates! [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, it’s just showhyung being whipped af for each other and cute!, mentioned changkyun jooheon kihyun minhyuk wonho, mentioned jookyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: Based on when Hyungwon wrote/filled that Shownu is his soulmate (‘To me, Shownu is my Soulmate’ / 나에게 셔누는 소울메이트 이다) in his Weekly Idol profile for the Alligator comeback.Here’s what happened after they filled their profiles and came back to their dorm.





	You’re My Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilDimples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDimples/gifts), [Churtle94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churtle94/gifts), [alvisable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvisable/gifts).

> I love you guys! You have always motivated me n nash nim is one the oldest providers for this dry land (not so dry coz it has 202 overall n 198 eng fics now 😤)  
And since this is one of the most important Showhyung moments for us (tho it’s in written form) i had to make a fic n dedicate it you guys!  

> 
> Yup, that really happened lol  
I’m not even kidding, but no one noticed it or talked about it but oh well 😂

Hyunwoo opened the door to his room and walked straight to Hyungwon’s bed and tiredly crashed right on top of the younger, who had just enough time to place his phone away and hold his arms out to brace Hyunwoo’s fall.

“_ Omph! _” Hyungwon let out a sound when the older’s heavy body landed on his, his arms automatically wrapping around his muscular body.

“Hey, baby bear.” Hyungwon whizzed out, getting a little crushed under his leader’s well-built body. But he didn’t make any move to push his baby away. It was very rare that Hyunwoo came and crashed over him like that.

Hyunwoo made himself more comfortable by shifting to the side and burying his face in the crook of Hyungwon’s neck, snuggling in closer.

Hyungwon found that he could breathe again and carded his fingers through the older’s soft hair.

“Hey, turtle baby.” He placed a kiss on the younger’s neck and Hyungwon grinned. _ Aww, his baby was so adorable! _

“Is my baby tired?” He cooed at the older and Hyunwoo tangled their legs together as he pulled Hyungwon in even closer.

“Maybe…” Another kiss, this one to his exposed collarbone.

“So,” Hyunwoo started after a pause. “I read your Weekly Idol profile.”

_ Aah, _Hyungwon knew where this was going.

“You wrote that I’m your soulmate.”

Hyungwon hummed as he kissed the older’s forehead. “Yes, because it’s the truth.”

“I know that. I’m just shocked you _ revealed _ that to the public like that…” Hyunwoo murmured as he kissed up his neck. Hyungwon got distracted for a bit and then the kisses stopped as Hyunwoo pulled away to regard him with widened eyes, asking him to say _ something _.

“Uh.. yeah.. well,” the younger blushed and unconsciously rubbed the tiny name mark on the inner side of his right wrist, the wrist he wore his yellow wristband on whenever he was in public, shooting some variety show or during promotions or any other time he was certain the public would see him, including vlives. “It _ is _ the truth, hyung. And I _ know _ that nobody will believe that it’s the truth. Not many people care about us, as a ship, you know. And.. many people don’t even get their soulmate tattoos after waiting their whole life…”

“True, but you should be more careful..” Hyunwoo lifted the wrist Hyungwon was rubbing at to place a small kiss on his Soulmate mark, Hyunwoo’s own name in his own handwriting. Hyungwon’s name, written in the younger’s handwriting, was etched on the inner side of Hyunwoo’s left wrist, one of the main reasons he wore his wrist watch as often as possible. Thankfully, the font was quite small, not easily visible from afar.

The mark formed on the wrist of the person’s non-dominant hand when said-person turned sixteen, but many times way later. 

Only Hyunwoo, Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun had got their soulmate marks in their group. Hoseok, Kihyun and Minhyuk were yet to receive theirs and they were obviously way older than sixteen.

Hyungwon and Hyunwoo were fortunate that they were each other’s soulmates. They didn’t have the pain of _ finding _their soulmates. Not really.

Both of them had received their marks, their soulmate’s name, when they’d been just eighteen. So, Hyunwoo had waited just five years, while Hyungwon had waited just three.

Even Changkyun and Jooheon were each other’s soulmates and their maknae waited just two years, as Jooheon’s name appeared on his wrist when he had turned seventeen.

“I’m so glad I got you, hyung.” Hyungwon snuggled into his soulmate’s chest, and Hyunwoo wrapped an arm around his angel. “I can’t even _ imagine _living without you, without loving you. Without you loving me back and being with me like this...”

“Same here. I love you so much, Hyungwon-ah.” He kissed his boyfriend’s forehead.

Then Hyungwon smacked his chest. “You wrote that I think of you as a fool. I _ do not!” _

“Right. And that’s why you call me a pabo _ all the freaking time _! And you said I think of you a talking companion. That’s a lie!”

“And you said I’m a gagman… all I do is make you laugh? That’s all?” Hyungwon pouted as he averted his gaze from his boyfriend’s dazzling eyes. “You’re too cautious, hyung.”

“Babe, you _ know _we can’t let anyone know we’re what they call a ‘real ship’.” Hyunwoo chuckled, only to get smacked on the chest again.

“I don’t care. One day, you’re claiming me openly, got it?” He looked up, uncertainty mixed with hope shining in his eyes.

“You know I will, baby! You’re my soulmate after all. For real.” He cupped his angel’s face with both his palms and kissed him deeply.

They pulled away after a minute or so, staring into each other’s eyes in a daze, with pure love shining in their eyes for each other.

“Hyungwon-ah.. if I weren’t your soulmate, would you have still written that?” More that uncertainty, curiosity laced the older’s voice.

“Of course!” Hyungwon said, while smiling widely at his boyfriend, without missing a beat. “Even if we didn’t have each other’s name on our wrists, you’d still be my Soulmate. I will always believe that, mark or not.” He nuzzled his nose in the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck before asking, “What about you? What would you have written if I weren’t…?”

“I would’ve written you’re my soulmate.” Hyunwoo chuckled and Hyungwon smacked him for the third time.

“What a liar you are, hyung. Cheater.”

“I’m serious!” His soulmate giggled and the younger rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, you’re stuck with me for the rest of your life, whether or not you want to be!” Hyungwon huffed and turned away, facing the opposite wall instead of Hyunwoo.

“Hey! Baby! I want to be with you forever, so badly! You’re my whole entire universe!” Hyungwon wouldn’t turn around and Hyunwoo sighed before pulling him down by his shoulder.

The younger gave him an annoyed look that looked genuine but was most probably faked, because Hyungwon was an amazing actor. 

“I’m serious. I love you so much and I’m _ so _ glad you’re my soulmate! Do you know _ how _ thrilled I was when I found out that the most _ ethereal _ guy on planet earth is _ my _ soulmate?! And do you know _ how happy _ it makes me whenever we discover _ yet another _similarity between us?” He caressed his lover’s cheek and Hyungwon huffed once again, before grinning up at his baby bear.

“Fine, fine. I love you, too. Come here, _pabo.” _Hyunwoo rolled his eyes at the nickname, but he secretly loved it and Hyungwon knew that _very well. _

The DJ pulled his boyfriend on top of himself and they spent the evening kissing each other senseless, murmuring ‘I love you’s in the spaces in between.

Well, they kissed loads _before_ Minhyuk barged in rudely and announced that Kihyun had prepared dinner after a long time and “you both _ better _get your asses out there to the table before the food gets cold and Kihyun gets hot, with his hamster-rage!”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shownubear618) | [Tumblr](https://shownuchaes.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
